What freedom could mean
by youwillnotstopme
Summary: What happens when after the war is over Harry is forced in to his animagus form? A form that happens to be something the wizarding world calls a war unicorn or a winged unicorn? What happens when he is frozen in a block of pure magic...full summary is inside.


Summary – What happens when after the war is over Harry is forced in to his animagus form? A form that happens to be something the wizarding world calls a war unicorn or a winged unicorn? What happens when he is frozen in a block of pure magic to be used at a later date, like some sort of weapon? A date that never comes for the wizarding world for reasons unknown to Harry. And what happens after all of this Harry finds himself woken up during the battle of nightmare moon? With no memory expect how to fight, how to use his magic, his name, and the fact he was betrayed by all of those he once called family?

I do not own Harry Potter or My little Pony in anyway; even if I wish I did.

I see people dedicating story a lot and well I got this story idea from reading a couple of really good My little Pony/Harry potter stories that my sister suggested I read so I guess I dedicate this story to them. So please read and review, let me know what you think of this.

_**Chapter one**_

Harry was running as fast as his animagus form could go, which would have been a lot faster if Harry wasn't as exhausted as he was; both physically and magically. Not to mention if Harry wasn't trying to run through and overly crowed forest dodging in between trees with no real room to spread his wings.

Using his four hooves Harry quickly leap off the closest tree, as if said tree was a spring board, as he did this Harry narrowly missed the curse that would have hit his previous position. Seeing this Harry began to mentally swear, knowing better than to waste some much needed air to do it aloud. It seemed that his 'hunters' were catching up to him despite everything he had done to get away in the first place.

Knowing this and knowing that he needed to get away and get away quickly Harry put every last ounce of energy he had into his legs so he could run fast. So that he could get to the end of the forest and hopeful get in to open air before his 'hunters' could get to him. Knowing all the while as he did this that he better find a clearing soon or he would be seriously paying for using up all his energy real soon; already his body was seriously protesting against his actions.

Harry now running at blurring speeds could finally see an opening in the, just in time to seeing as Harry could feel that his legs were extremely close to giving out on him completely. Seeing this opening Harry gave one last push, all the while hoping he wasn't asking too much of dead tired body, and leaped into the air ready to take off and finally get his much deserved freedom.

Only to get shot down by a bright red spell before he could take the first flap of his wings; it seemed his 'hunters' had caught up to him. Knowing this and knowing with how drained he was that he wouldn't be able to escape, at least not right now, Harry turned around to face his so called 'hunters'.

Doing this caused Harry to see at least nine different cloaked people coming from out of the shadows of the trees. All of which had their wands pointed directly at Harry.

Harry seeing this couldn't help but laugh bitterly, which surprisingly his animagus form was capable of as well as speech, and simply looked down the wand of one of the leaders. Looked down at one of the wands of someone he once considered a best friend, a sister even, and couldn't help but recall when all of this had first started.

_**Flashback/memory**_

_ Harry was dragging the sword of Gryffindor behind him, unable to really muster the strength the actually carry it up the stairs he was going. He had just finished battling Voldemort not even ten minutes ago and every part of his body, even the parts he wasn't completely aware of, where throbbing in pure pain. _

_But Harry didn't let this stop him he had to do something, he had to make sure, and he had to find them. He had to make sure his friends and family were save and he had been told by one of the Auror who was doing some last minute cleaning up, aka taking in the few remaining death eaters to Azkaban, that they had headed up to the Gryffindor tower not even five minutes ago; while Harry had been helping the other Auror take out the other fleeing Death eaters._

_When Harry finally reached the top of the tower, after what felt like ages of climbing to the exhausted teen, he went to open the door. Only for his hand to pause on the handle when he heard voices coming from in the room; very familiar voices that sounded like they were attempting to hide something. _

_Following his gut instinct, which had saved his life on multiple occasions, Harry removed his hand from the door handle and instead cast a wandless listening charm; so that he could hear everything that was being said behind the door. When he did this Harry felt his knees nearly collapse underneath him as he took what was being said, and just who was saying it._

"_I know it isn't the nicest thing to do to Harry but it is for the greater good. Think of all the others that can be saved if we do this. Think of the many not just the one that is your friend." This came from the voice Harry knew to be the Headmaster; though it was a good dealt colder than Harry normally heard it in._

"_But….what about Harry, doesn't he deserve a choice in all of this? I mean I'm sure if you asked him or tell him about you plan he would be willing to help. Why would we need to get him from behind? Why would..." Here the voice Harry knew to be Ginny's was cut off as another familiar female voice, one that belonged to Hermione, as she in her normal lecturing tone told Ginny, as well as everyone else in the room._

"_Look the Headmaster said that we had to do this for the greater good. For the good of ever wizard and witch out there. Think of you future children don't you want to make sure that they are safe in the future? To guarantee that they can have a future? That's why we have to do this. As for asking him Harry wouldn't go with it. He is completely tired of fighting he wants to settle down, start a family and enjoy the peace. There is no way he would agree to being frozen until the wizarding world needs him. He would say something about him not being a weapon or something stupid like that. He honestly doesn't see the greater good in this." Harry as he heard this gripped the wall as hard as he could, to stop himself from collapsing, both from the shock of hearing what they had planned for him and the pure agony of hearing his supposed best friends dismissal of what he wanted. This feeling only grew worse as another familiar voice began to speak up; this one belonging Ron Weasely, the boy Harry all but considered a brother._

"_Hermione is right Ginny, besides why do you care what happens to Potter. He's already told you that he isn't interested in you that way. So just let go of that silly dream and go after someone worth you, someone better than Potter. All he is good for is being a good little savoir and letting us freeze him in the magic….heck even his animagus shows that all he is good for is war. After it all said and done he'll be where he is supposed to be Ginny. Even mom and dad agree with the headmaster on this." Harry after hearing this, especially this last bit, could no longer hold himself up and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Instantly alerting the people inside that someone was outside and that they had most likely heard their conversation._

_Harry knowing this and knowing that he had to get away acted on a gut feeling as he shifted into his animagus form. Which was what the wizarding world called a war unicorn, and the reason that Ron seemed to think all he was good for was War, but in reality was just a winged unicorn, before running as fast as he could out of the school; the terror he was feeling giving him a boost of energy he didn't have before. Behind him he could hear several people running after him casting spell after spell trying to stop him._

_**End Flashback/memory**_

Staring down the wand of Hermione Ganger, with Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbldore, Molly Weasley, as well as several other older order members circling around him stopping him from being able to escape; not that Harry could with both the spell already on him and his exhausted state. Harry couldn't help but laugh bitterly once more and think to himself.

'Is friendship really all that great, is it even worth it, when all it seems to lead to is pain and Betrayal?'

As Harry thought this he felt whatever spell that the group was planning on using on him activating. Covering him in an icy cold feeling ball of pure green magic that seemed to pulse in time with his heart as he hardened around him. As this was happening, as he was being frozen in time by this magic, Harry could feel something else happening to him.

As the last of the magic covered his head completely, leaving him frozen glaring harshly at the directions his so called friends were, Harry could feel something painfully being ripped from him, something else snap into place of what had been ripped from him. Then as he drifted off into what he could tell was going to be a very long sleep Harry began to feel as if something else was slowly fading away.


End file.
